Fall Back on Me
by AngelicPoptart1
Summary: When PB rejects Finn, Marceline is there to pick up the peices and when flame princess dumps him, Marceline is there. But what will Marceline do when Finn falls in love with another girl? Rate M for later Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time or any of the characters

"Just do it dude! Just walk right into the castle, Find PB, give her a big ol' kiss on the lips, and then carry her off into the distance! It's that simple dude!"

"Ew! No dude! Kissing princesses and carrying them away is something that the Ice King would do! That sounds so… so… pervy!"

"No it isn't dude! Just do it! Princesses like that stuff and junk!"

It was a warm and sunny day in the land of Ooo; so warm in fact that Finn wondered how the candy kingdom hadn't melted into one big, sticky clump of candy. 'It was made to last' is what the princess of the candy kingdom had told him a long time ago. At first he was doubtful, but the way it just sat in the sun like it did without even melting made him actually think that what she said had some truth behind it.

Jake, who was sitting at Finn's feet, looked up at him with his large black eyes, watching Finn Admire the candy castle, knowing just exactly what Finn was thinking.

"Dude, just do it!" He said again, trying to convince Finn to get over his fear of rejection and to follow through with his plans.

"I've been rejected too many times already, dude. It's like, making me punch my self-esteem in the gut over and over!"

It was true; Finn had been rejected so many times by princess Bubblegum, that it was taking a toll on his self-esteem immensely, but Finn was determined and always found himself running back to the kingdom, only to be rejected by the princess a second time; then a third time; then a fourth time, until he was so tired of rejection that he stopped visiting her all together.

"But remember what Marcy said; She said that you have to be persistent and not just give up!"

"I am pretty sure Marceline said that to me because I gave up trying to open that darn jar of strawberry jam for her. Which! I must confess, was hard!"

Jake pondered the thought for a minute before finally remember. He turned to his pal and nodded.

"Yeah dude, but that can apply now as well! Don't give up!"

Finn gave a loud sigh of defeat before hanging his head, and made his way slowly over to the door of the candy kingdom castle where Peppermint Butler waited to escort him into the castle.

"You can do it!" Shouted Jake before Finn reached the castle doors, trying to give him a little confidence boost, which seemed to work since Finn's head shot up and a determined expression crossed his face.

"Your right dude! I can do this!"

And with that, Finn marched up the steps and swung the palace doors open, causing the door swing back and hit peppermint butler, who rolled down the steps and into the streets below.

Jake watched as Peppermint Butler rolled out of sight.

"That's some pretty cool rolling! I wanna do some of that!" Jake exclaimed and made himself into a ball, intending on rolling into oblivion with the circular candy, but the sound of the castle door being thrown open caught his attention and he immediately shape-shifted back into his regular form.

Finn stood at the top of the stairs, his eyes fixated on his black shoes as if they had suddenly become very interesting. A cloud had passed over Finn's face and the once determined expression was long gone like peppermint butler.

Finn stood in silence for a few minutes, fixated on his shoes, then slowly made his way down the stairs to Jake, who was waiting patiently for him at the bottom.

"It's over man… She said no… and I think it's time to move on…."

Jake didn't say anything, just merely put his arm on his best friends back and lead him off so that he was far away from the candy kingdom

Marceline sat in her house in the nightosphere, strumming multiple chord progressions on her axe bass guitar, trying to come up with a new song.

"_Stars, why are you always starring down on me? Do you pity me? Or do you just wanna…. _Ugh…."

She suddenly stopped playing and threw her head back in defeat. She had been trying to work on a new song for weeks now, but she couldn't seem to get the lyrics right at all.

Marceline looked up when she heard the knock on her door and instantly stood up and floated towards the front door.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Jake and Finn standing in her door way. They hadn't visited her in a while, so it was a big shock to see them just show up out of the blue. Her eyes landed on Finn who looked gloomy.

Marceline made a face, knowing exactly why they were there, but instead of sending them off, she opened the door wider for them to walk in.

Before they sat down, Marceline stopped Finn, looking at him with a very sympathetic expression. She usually felt no remorse for anyone, but the human boy was different. There was something about him that made Marceline want to almost care.

"Finn… There are more important things in life then dating princesses…" She started, but she knew her words of wisdom would fall onto deaf ears.

Finn kept shaking her words off like it was sand attached to his body, and never heeded her warnings; In the end, he just wound up getting more hurt in the process.

"I know Marceline… I know…. And I am done with princesses…. I give up looking for love… No one wants a failed hero…."

Something in Finn's voice made Marceline that he was being honest this time, and it felt like her heart completely dropped in her chest. She didn't want Finn to never fall in love again; she just wished he would fall for someone who was meant from him and not keep chasing after nothing.

"Finn… you're still young. You don't know what the future looks like. You just need to wait and see what happens."

Fin smiled warmly up at Marceline, finally ready to accept her words of wisdom. Although it would take him some time to get over Princess Bubblegum but he knew he would be able to do it at his own pace with a little help from Marceline.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: I am so sorry for not updating -.- life and crap have gotten in the way. But I finally found some time to update! I would just like to thank everyone who has favorited/followed me/read my story thus far! I love you all! And now, I present to you... Chapter 2!

**Fin's POV**

It had been a few months since my last visit with Marceline. I had finally gotten over my obsession with PB and I was finally ready to move on with my life. I had been so busy with rescuing princesses and stuff that I hadn't been able to visit the vampire queen. She was always busy with other things that it didn't really seem as if she missed me at all, but it didn't matter, since I had found a new girl to spend my time with.  
We had met shortly after Jake told me about her, and after a bit of confusion, we began to date. She would make me so happy and I enjoyed being with her, although she would burn me quiet frequently out if anger, but I was already ready to deal with such things if it meant I was able to be with her.

Things were great until our relationship began to become more and more intimate. I enjoyed kissing her and junk, as all boyfriends likes to do with girlfriends, and on the odd occasion she would let me touch her breasts (which used me give me such weird feelings!) but things never got too hot. She would often burn my skin when she got over-excited so I decided that we would only do such things when she was able to control her body heat.

One afternoon, after sneaking off to visit her in the fire Kingdom, we were sitting in her bedroom, kissing and junk, when I felt her crawl on top of me. I could feel her hot skin burning me through my clothes, but it didn't bother me so much anymore since I was used to her heat. She looked down at me with such a sexy expression that I had to bit my bottom lip to prevent myself from moving away in fear of being burnt. She began to kiss me in a way we hadn't kissed before and rubbed herself up against me in a way that only real lovers were suppose to. I had to move me face a way from hers a bit to catch my breath. Not only was she now burning me, she was making me feel a making me have strange feelings. I felt myself go hard under her. I looked up at her then and she had already begun to work her shirt off. I had to close my eyes as the thought of my girlfriend naked not only made the uncomfortable feeling more unbearable, but I was now so hard that my member was pushing up against my pants.

"Flame princess..."

I managed to croak out her name before her lips bared down on mine again. The heat was too unbearable, so I began to wiggle away from her. I managed to fall off her bed onto the floor. I could already feel the painful burns that were now on my body. She looked down at me then, a look of shock and surprised crossed her face. She was now sitting topless on her bed, still in the kneeling position she had been in when I was still on the bed.

"Finn?"

I began to crawl away from her because the heat that was emitting off her body was so intense that I could feel it where I was sitting and once I was far enough away, I looked at her.

"So hot..." I managed to say through my gasps for air. It was getting harder and harder to breath in the little room because of the heat she was letting off.

Her expression instantly turned from being shocked to pure anger. She jumped off the bed and made her way to me. The heat that she was now producing was even more hot then before. I tried to inch away from her but she backed me into a corner.

"Finn! What the hell?!" She screams at me, her hot breath hitting my face.

I moved my face away as it began to hurt from the heat.

"What?! Do you not like me?! Do I disgust you?!"

She kept screaming at me and with every word she spoke, the more hot her body got. She reached out and grabbed my arm, burning my skin at such a high temperature that I had to scream out in pain. I tried to jerk away but the pain was too unbearable. Her mouth twisted to an evil grin and she put more pressure on my arm. She was obviously enjoying Torturing me.

"Don't you want to have sex with me, Finn?" She yelled at me again.

I finally broke away from her and ran to another part of her room. The skin on my wrist was so burnt that it hurt just by looking at it.

"I don't think that we are ready," I said weakly.  
I was trying hard to mask my fear, but I must have looked like I was scared of her because she grew even more mad.

"WHY NOT?!" She yelled and came at me again, this time, I didn't let her corner me.

"Because you can't control your heat," I tried to tell her but she came at me again.

"I'm through with you Finn! It's over! Get out of my room,"

Without hesitation a ran for the door and got out of the room as fast as I could. I kept running and running until the Fire kingdom disappeared and my legs began to burn. I finally dropped to my knees and panted hard, trying to catch my breath.

It was only when I looked up that I realized where I had ended up. Sitting in front of me sat Marceline's house as if I had subconsciously lead myself there. Marceline always knew how to cheer me up when things were bad, but I didn't want to see her. My body and clothes were burnt and I was in a terrible state. I didn't want Marceline to see me like this, so I picked myself up, despite the pain it caused me and began to turn the other way, heading towards my tree fort. I just wanted to curl up in my bed and hide from the rest of the world.

"Finn?"

My body froze. The soft, familiar voice of Marceline's voice came from somewhere behind me and I knew that I had been caught. It was a mistake being there and now that Marceline had seen me, there was no way I could hid what had happened to me. I felt like running, but for some reason, all I could do was just stand there and shiver.  
I heard her call out to me again and for some reason, I fell to my knees and began to cry. I didn't know why I was crying, but I did know that I wanted someone to save me. To save me from the sadness and the pain that I was feeling and take I all away. I wanted to be alright, but I felt so broken.

My body hurt from the burns and exhaustion and I didn't feel like going to see Marceline, but she had already seen me, so I weakly got up and turned back towards her house. I kept my face turned down to the ground so Marceline couldn't see the tears in my eyes and slowly made my way to her.

When I reached her, I heard her gasp a little bit at the state I was in. I must have been pretty bad off because she didn't say anything for a bit, she just stared at me.

"Finn... What happened?"

I tried to hold back the sobs that were building up in my chest, and I knew that if I spoke, she would know that I had been crying. Heroes weren't suppose to cry, and I thought that Marceline would think differently of me if she seen me crying.

I kept telling myself over and over to stop crying, that heroes didn't cry and I finally managed to hold my emotions in, even if it was just for a little while. I looked up at her with a fake smile, trying to mask my real emotions.

"Fire Princess and I got into a fight... It's no big deal though!"

She must have seen through my fake smile because her face was twisted into a worried look. He expression on her face made my heart hurt and I couldn't hold my feelings in any more. Before I knew it, I had begun to cry again as I stood In front of her.

"Oh Finn..."

I felt her arms go around me gently, trying hard not to touch me where I had been burnt. Little did she know that I had need burnt all over my body and when I jerked away, she let go of me quickly.

I felt her take hold of my hand gently and before I knew it, she had lead me into her house.

**Marceline's POV**

I looking out into my garden when I had spotted Finn running towards my house. He seemed to fall a bit, probably from exhaustion and I had to laugh a bit at him. He was always getting into trouble, which resulted in him running away, but when I watched him a bit, I realized that something was definitely wrong. I wouldn't tell exactly what was going on from where I was standing, but I knew Finn well enough to know something had happened.

By the time I had reached my door, he had already begun to run away again. I tried calling out to him, which made him stop, but it appeared as if he was frightened by me. I began to float towards him, but stopped when I noticed something. His clothing was burnt and torn and his skin looked burnt.

I called out to him again and he fell to his knees. I was shocked. I had never seen Finn like this before and I was worried.  
I seen him stand and head towards me, but his face was turned down as if to hide his pain from me. I knew he was crying, but decided not to say anything.

I asked him what had happened. He hesitated for a bit, then gave me such large smile and told me that he had fought with Flame Princess, but I knew there was something much more. I knew that he was hiding his emotions so I couldn't help but feel concerned. I know that something had happened and when he seen my expression, he started to cry.

I tried to hug him in a place that didn't seem burnt, but when he moved alway, I knew that there wasn't a place that wasn't burnt. Instead. I grabbed his hand and lead him towards my house. I didn't want him staying outside while he was in such a state and I knew that there must have been something back at my house that would be able to help with the pain a bit.

When I brought him inside, I set him down on my couch and floated off to find some aloevera cream to put on his burns. When I returned to him, he was looking absently at his lap, but he had stopped crying. I slowly removed his shirt and hat, inspecting his body for the burns.

The burns weren't hard to find and were all over his body. I began to gently apply the cream on his skin, trying hard not to hurt him, but the cream seemed to be working because he closed his eyes and began to breath a bit easier. I desperately wanted to know what had happened to him, but decided to let him tell me on his own. I wasn't sure what had happened between Finn and his girlfriend, but I didn't want to bother him about it.

I knew he would tell me when he was ready


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am sorry it's been so long since I updated ^_^; life and stuffs got in the way! But I finally found some time to update ! I just wanted to thank everyone who has followed the story thus far ! I love you all!

Finn's POV

I don't know how it happened, or why it happened, it just sort of... Happened. It started out with me talking about what had happened. I told Marceline every detail and even talked to her about all my emotions and crap and in return, she listened silently. She tended to my burns as I spoke, putting this goopy, slimy stuff on my skin gently. She would glide her hand against my skin, making sure my burns were completely covered, but the way she touched me sent tingles down my spine. I didn't quiet understand why I felt so nervous as she touched my bare skin, but I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the feeling.  
After I had finished my story, we sat in silence for awhile. I watched her intently as she rubbed on another layer of the gel, watching her as she concentrated on being very gentle. It seemed like the more Marceline touched me, the more the pain subsided until only a dull tingling feeling was left.  
She lifted her face then, her eyes meeting mine. She must have just realized that I had been staring the whole time at her because her pale blue cheeks flushed a bright pink colour. I had seen Marceline blush before, but for some reason, as I stared at her this time, my heart began to flutter gently in my chest, slightly similar to how I felt with Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess, but only this time, the feeling was more intense. I felt my face darken.

She is so freaking cute when she blushes...

She turned her face away from me, trying to hide her face away in embarrassment.

"Why are you staring?" She asked, "It isn't like I care or anything! I am just being a good host, that's all!"

I had to smile a bit at her words. I knew she was just trying to be a good host, but something deep down inside me hoped it was much more than that. I wanted her to care, more than anything else. I brought my hand up to her face, placing my fingertips under her chin and moved her head gently so that I could look into her eyes once again.

She moved her head slowly and without resistance, and her eyes met mine again. I searched her eyes for a moment. I never truly realized how pretty they were until then, so soft and full of kindness, and then I gave her a soft, genuine smile.

"Thank you Marceline," I whispered and I held her gaze, "Thank you for being there for me when I needed someone..."

And that is when it happened. Without a moments hesitation, I kissed her.  
Her soft skin was surprisingly quite warm despite the fact that she was undead.

I almost expected her to lurch back, away from my lips, but instead, she closed her eyes and returned my kiss. We only held the kiss for a few moments, but in those few moments that my lips were touching hers, I seemed to relax a little. In those few moments, I forgot about everything; flame princess, PB... They all seemed to be pushed out of my mind and all I was focused on was Marceline.

When we broke the kiss, I kept my eyes closed, remembering the way her lips felt on mine; how her sharp fangs brushed against my lower lip when we pulled away and how the feeling sent electric shocks down my body. When I opened my eyes, Marceline was staring back at me, her hand pressed gently against her lips and her cheeks a beautiful shade of red.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I had been searching for love in all the wrong places because now, as I starred back at Marceline, replaying the moment or lips touched over and over again in my mind, I realized that all the other people I had ever loved before didn't matter now because the one I truly wanted was standing beside me the whole time, disguised as my best friend .

"Finn..." She whispered softly to me.

I felt my breath catch as she whispered my name and my heart began to beat hard in my chest. She moved closer to me then, placing her hand on my thigh as she leaned her body forwards, and pressed her lips against mine. Without hesitation, I kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her tightly and pulling her body against mine. She had to shift her position as I pulled her close and I felt her hand go to the front of my pants. I wasn't quite sure if it was accidental or on purpose, but I felt myself go hard under her touch.

She pulled back from the kiss and gasped, looking down at her hand as it lay against my crotch. My gaze stayed on her face for a bit before sliding down her body until it landed on her breasts, where it stayed for a few moments. I had never taken much notice to Marceline's body, but now as I studied it, I realized that she was very feminine and voluptuous. Her breasts were perfect; round and perky.

I could feel her gaze on me again, so I quickly turned my gaze back up to her face. Her face was still dark in colour. It was obvious where I had been staring, but it didn't seem like Marceline minded.

I had almost forgotten that Marceline's hand was on me until she began to move her hand again, rubbing my now throbbing member through the fabric on my pants. I closed my eyes and let a soft moan escape my lips.

Is this really happening, or am I dreaming?

Her teasing and rubbing was already starting to push me over the edge. I was inexperienced so I knew that simple touching from a female would get me off quickly, but I wasn't sure how quickly it was going to be. I could already feel myself getting close, but I tried to hold back as long as possible. I loved the feeling and I didn't want to make a mess.

"M-Marcy..." I groaned, my breath coming out in soft quick breaths. I didn't want her to stop, but I needed her too before it was too late, but instead of stopping, she used her other free hand to slide my pants off.

It wasn't long until my member was exposed, but the moment it was, she grabbed onto me with a firm grip.

I gasped at the sensation of her hand on me and a long, low groan escaped my lips. I knew what masturbation was and I often practised the skill, but having a woman's hand on you instead of your own brought on a bunch of other feelings.

She began to move her hand, tugging on my shaft gently, jerking me off slowly to begin with and then soon quickening the speed. I could tell she was inexperience due to her lack of Coordination and arm strength, but it didn't take me long before I was close again.

She kept moving her hand, jerking my shaft up and down quickly. She brought her face close to the tip of my member and have he head a few quick swipes of her tongue. The feeling of her hot, wet tongue on me sent me over the edge and before I knew it, I came hard and fast, shooting my hot, thick cum onto her face, my body spasming in a series of small jerks as I reached my limit.

I opened my eyes then and looked down at her face, my thick cum clinging to her pale blue skin, a look of satisfactory across her face.

She took one finger and ran it down her cheek, scooping up some of my cum onto her finger tip. I watched her in curiosity, wondering what she would do next and when she brought her finger to her mouth and licked the cum off her finger, I was instantly hard again.

"Oh my god..." I whispered, unsure of what to do next.

She grabbed the bottom of shirt and brought her shirt up to wiped the rest of the cum off her face, but instead of pulling it back down, she slid the rest of the fabric up over her head, exposing her flesh underneath.

Without hesitation. She leaned back against the couch, her legs spread slightly open. I knew exactly what she wanted from me now, but since I had never gone down on a girl before, I was a bit nervous. I had seen porn VHS videos that Jake had locked away in his secret compartment and had an idea of what to do, but I was still clueless.

Before I got a chance to do anything, Marceline was already working her pants off, sliding them off to reveal her white Lacey underwear underneath. She kicked off her pants and smirked at him, hitching her thumbs under the waistband of her panties, watching me, teasing me with her actions.

I moved closer to her then, hooking my fingers under the waistband as well and slowly sliding them down her lender legs,  
The scent of her hitting my Nostrils as soon as they were removed. She had a sweet scent to her. I hesitated for a moment, giving myself enough time to remove my shift before I placed my hands on her hips. Instantly, Marceline put her legs up on my shoulders and arched her back off the couch, bringing her area close to my face.

The smell was powerful, but I didn't hesitate. I gave her clit a few quick licks, watching her as she body reached to me before I placed my lips around it and began to suck on her soft, still flicking her clit with my tongue every so often.

"Finn!" I heard her moan, but I was too busy licking her to respond.

I slid once finger into her opening then, wiggling my finger around inside her, feeling her warmth. She let out a scream of pleasure and her body reached nicely to it. I teased her a bit, smirking down at her twitching body before sliding another finger into her. She was really tight.

"F-Finn... S-stop!"

Quickly, I pulled my fingers out of her, staring down at her with a worried expression. Had I done something wrong ? Did she not want too?

"I need you... Please..."

Her desperate words made my heart pound hard in my chest. She needed me?

Unsure of what to do, I just kneeled there for a moment, staring down at her. She moved her legs around around my neck and wrapped them around my waist, pulling my hips closer to her.

Does she want me to stick it in?

I was unsure of what she wanted me to do, but running on purely instinct, I grabbed the base of my member and brought it close to her entrance, hesitating for a moment. She gave me a slight nod of her head and I gently pushed my member into her.

She let out a groan of pain as I pushed myself into her. She was extremely tight and it was hard to push in, but once I got a few inches in, it was easier. I pushed myself fully into her, my bare hips touching against hers. I waited for a moment before I began to move inside her, her inside engulfed my member. I started off moving slowly at first, but I began to quicken my speed, thrusting myself in and out of her carefully, but quickly. I knew I wouldn't be able to last long, but I wanted to last as Long as I could.

With each movement I made, I earned loud squeak of pleasure from Marceline.  
I rocked my hips, pushing inside of her deeply, my long member, hitting her cervix over and over as I plunged into her.  
I was Getting too close too quickly and just as soon as it began, it ended. I quickly pulled myself out of her and came all over her stomach, moaning loudly as I released myself all over her once again, covering her body in my cum. It was short, but it was the best feeling I ever felt.

I straightened up the , Panting hard as I tried to catch my breath. I felt Marceline's arms wrap around me tightly, and she brought her head to my chest.

"I love you Finn..." She whispered through gasps for air, "I've always loved you."

I placed a hand on her head and wrapped my other arm around her, smiling down at her.

"I love you too Marceline."

AN: Finally! I am so happy I finally got to write this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now lets see a raise of hands.. Who thinks this story is over? Put your hands down sillies ! It isn't over yet! ;3 there is more left to the story yet !


End file.
